


Return of the Queen

by CosmoFan47



Category: Fairly OddParents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoFan47/pseuds/CosmoFan47
Summary: Sequel to "A Future of Anti-Fairies." When Timmy Turner proposes to Tootie, the Anti-Fairies interrupt the beautiful moment. It turns out that Timmy's memory was erased of an incident thirteen years ago. Timmy must figure out why Anti-Cosmo wants the engagement ring- and who Tootie really is.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Proposal Disrupted

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have finished reading "A Future of Anti-Fairies," welcome to the sequel, "Return of the Queen!" During the Epilogue, 23-year-old Timmy was planning to propose to 23-year-old Tootie, and had just bought an engagement ring. Timmy doesn't know it, but the ring is embedded with the Royal Fairy Crystal. Once Tootie puts it on, both she and Timmy will remember everything. Sounds simple enough? We'll see about that!

Chapter 1: Proposal Disrupted

"It's so beautiful here," Tootie whispered, gazing over the ocean at the sunset.

"Maybe so, but I see something even more beautiful," Timmy announced, looking at Tootie with love-struck eyes.

"Stop it," Tootie laughed. "Where did you say Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went again?"

"They had some business to attend to," Timmy replied mysteriously. Then he looked up at the sky. "Oh, what a minute, what's that?"

Tootie laughed again. "Timmy Turner, you are the worst actor ever!" she told him. But Tootie looked up anyway.

Flying high in the sky, were three airplanes, each a different color. The purple one had a banner that said "Tootie." The green one's banner continued with "Will You," and the pink one had a banner that completed the question: "Marry Me?"

Tootie turned to look at Timmy, who had gotten down on one knee and produced a ring. The ring was embedded with the shiniest diamond Tootie had ever seen. "Yes, Timmy, yes I will!" she cried happily. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Timmy Turner smiled and prepared to place the engagement ring on Tootie's finger.

Suddenly, the sky turned black and the wind picked up. A storm had appeared out of nowhere. A blast of lightning struck the three airplanes, causing them to return to their original forms as Timmy's Fairy Godparents.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof flew over to Timmy and Tootie. "I can't believe it!" Wanda yelled at the storm. "Why would you chose to ruin today of all days?"

"Uh, Wanda," Tootie asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no," Timmy mumbled. "Not them again."

Tootie turned to look at the spot Timmy and Wanda were staring at. It was then Tootie noticed three figures coming out of the storm.

Tootie had no idea who they were, but Timmy and his Fairies knew.

They were Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Anti-Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the Anti-Fairies doing back on Earth? Didn't Timmy already defeat them in the previous story? And why did they choose this moment to return?

Chapter 2: Meet the Anti-Fairies

"Hello, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo greeted Timmy.

"What do you want?" Timmy growled. Tootie had never heard her boyfriend so furious.

"Um, Timmy?" Tootie asked. "Do you know these, uh, creatures?"

"Oh, sorry, Tootie," Timmy apologized. "Tootie, meet Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop. They're Anti-Fairies, and the evil opposites of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Anti-Cosmo is the smart one, Anti-Wanda is a complete idiot, and Foop is a real brat."

Tootie blinked. "Anti-Fairies?" she repeated, shaking her head. "I feel as though I should've known that."

Anti-Cosmo and Foop began laughing, while Anti-Wanda poofed up a sandwich and started eating it with her feet. "You don't remember?" Anti-Cosmo cried. "Hilarious! The one person in the universe who should have remembered it all has had a memory wipe!"

"Remembered what?" Timmy demanded.

"Are you saying that you don't remember either?" Anti-Cosmo laughed even harder. "You can't possibly have forgotten what had happened when you went 200 years into a future?"

Timmy was confused. "I never went time traveling into the future," he insisted. "I've only gone into the past." Timmy turned towards his Fairies. "Right guys?" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof began whistling like they do whenever they're hiding something. "Right, guys?" Timmy repeated.

"We were under strict orders not to tell you!" Cosmo blurted.

"Cosmo!" Wanda cried.

Now Timmy was thunderstruck. "Are you saying that my memory was erased after time traveling 200 years into the future?" Timmy asked. He shook his head. "What could possibly happen in the future that I needed to forget it?"

"Not the future, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo corrected. "A future."

"Huh?" Tootie asked.

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "Thirteen years ago, Timmy Turner 'saved' a certain timeline from my people, who had taken over the universe," he explained. "This resulted in a new timeline, one that is happening right now."

"But now we've come back to Earth to create a new timeline!" Foop cried. "A timeline where the Anti-Fairies are unstoppable!"

"For real this time. Hyuck!" Anti-Wanda added, having finished her sandwich.

"You can't be serious!" Poof cried. It had been the first time Timmy had heard Poof speak since the Santa Claus incident last Christmas.

Foop blinked with astonishment. "You're finally talking, you purple pain in my pants?" Foop shouted, throwing his hand in the air. "Great! Another thing Poof has taken away from me: my advantage of vocabulary!"

"There will be plenty of time to destroy Poof, my son," Anti-Cosmo assured Foop. "But first, we need that ring." He pointed at the engagement ring.

Timmy didn't understand. "Why do you need Tootie's engagement ring?" he asked. "And when did you successfully take over?"

"If I know Jorgen, you'll find out soon enough," Anti-Cosmo announced. "Grab the ring!" he ordered Anti-Wanda and Foop. Foop sent a blast of energy from his bottle towards Timmy's hand.

It hurt. The blast of black magic stung Timmy's hand like a dozen bee stings, if the bees were really humans with stingers. He knew first-hand what that felt like.

Timmy dropped the engagement ring in pain. Anti-Wanda then turned her wand into a catcher's mitt, and dove to where the ring was falling.

"I got it! Hyuck!" Anti-Wanda cried.

"Yes!" Anti-Cosmo let loose a long, evil laugh. Wind swirled and lightning flashed behind him.

"No," Tootie whispered, as she saw Timmy in pain, Poof terrified, Wanda furious, and Cosmo playing with a piece of string, not noticing the chaos around them. "Noooooooooo!" Tootie screamed.

The world seemed to vibrate from the intensity of Tootie's cry. The vibrations pushed the Anti-Fairies back, but it didn't affect Timmy or his Fairies. The engagement ring rose from Anti-Wanda's mitt and zoomed onto Tootie's finger.

A burst of white light emitted from the ring, temporarily blinding Timmy.

Once the light vanished, Timmy saw that the Anti-Fairies had disappeared as well. He turned towards Tootie, only to see her faint, as if from exhaustion.

"We have to get Tootie back to the van," Wanda instructed. "She'll be safe there."

"Why does she need to be safe?" Timmy demanded. "What's going on?"

Poof looked at his mother. "You better tell him, Mommy," he said.

Wanda sighed. "All right," she agreed. "Timmy, help us get Tootie into the van, and I'll make sure you're told everything." Wanda turned to Cosmo, who was still playing with his string. "Cosmo, we have to go!"

"Can I take Phoebe with us?" Cosmo asked, gesturing at the string.

"Phoebe?" Timmy repeated.

"I used to have a pet nickel named Philip, so this is my pet string named Phoebe," Cosmo explained. "It's a boy string!"

It was Timmy's turn to sigh. "Fine," he said. Timmy turned back toward Wanda. "You'll tell me everything once we're safely in the van, right?"

Wanda nodded. "Promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Jorgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Tootie is awakening (see "A Future of Anti-Fairies" for more details), but it doesn't seem to be going as smoothly as we thought it would. BTW, the idea for Phoebe the boy string is a mix of Philip the girl nickel (of course), and Cosmo's fascination with string in "Fairy Idol."

Chapter 3: Enter Jorgen

After loading Tootie into the Wishful Thinking van, Timmy was more concerned about his girlfriend than ever. Tootie's skin felt clammy, and as he carried her into the van, Timmy had felt little bumps on Tootie's back. Those had never been there before.

"So, what's the story here?" Timmy asked as the van took off. His Fairies had recently added an autopilot feature to the van and Timmy had just activated it. He wanted to be as close to Tootie as possible while she was going through… whatever was happening to her.

"You see Timmy, we went into the future because of -mumph!" Wanda had turned Cosmo's lips into a zipper, preventing him from continuing.

"You promised to tell me everything," Timmy reminded his Fairies.

"Oh, I know I did, Timmy," Wanda explained. "It's just we're dealing with one of the Fairy Council's greatest secrets. We've been placed under strict orders that when this day came, we'd let someone else explain."

"Who's going to explain it?" Timmy asked.

"TURNER!" a familiar voice bellowed.

"He is," Wanda reluctantly admitted.

Jorgen Von Strangle poofed into the Wishful Thinking van. "Turner!" he yelled again, a tad softer this time. "You were supposed to place the ring on Tootie's finger gently! Not let her magical abilities put it on for you!"

"Magical abilities?" Timmy was shocked. "Are you saying that my girlfriend is a magical creature?"

"Jorgen," Wanda interrupted. "Timmy hasn't regained his memory about that future we visited. And it doesn't look like Tootie remembers who she really is. She just let out that magical energy instinctively."

Jorgen blinked. "Oh," he said. "Well then, I guess I should tell you the truth, Timmy Turner.

"You see, Turner, Tootie is one of us. She is a Fairy."

Timmy looked back at Tootie, not sure what to think. "A Fairy?" He shook his head. "I've known Tootie my whole life, and until today, she's never done anything Fairy-like."

"Oh, you have seen her do magic, Turner," Jorgen told him. "You just don't remember it. Tootie has forgotten too. That engagement ring you gave her contains a powerful magical gemstone. You were destined to give her that ring, and once it was on her finger, she would become her true Fairy self."

Timmy blinked. "That's why I felt bumps on Tootie's back," he realized.

"Say what now?" Jorgen asked.

Timmy turned back towards Jorgen and his Fairies. "As I was carrying Tootie into the van, I felt little bumps on the back," Timmy explained. "She's growing wings!"

"But Tootie was supposed to turn into a Fairy instantly," Wanda said. "If her body's doing it gradually, could it mean that something's wrong?"

Timmy heard a moan coming from behind him. Tootie was coming to.

"Ow," Tootie moaned. "You do not want to know what I was dreaming about." She stood up, and floated an inch off the ground.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen stared. Tootie looked at them oddly. "Okay, what's wrong with me?"

Timmy spoke up. "Um, Tootie, I don't know how to break this to you, but you're a Fairy."

"And you're taking your first float!" Cosmo gushed.

Tootie looked confused. "My first float?" she asked, and then looked down. "Oh," Tootie realized, just as she fell and landed on her rump.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Tootie," Wanda apologized. "You were supposed to awaken into your Fairy form all at once, but something went wrong and now it's all happening a bit at a time."

Jorgen held his wand out to Tootie. "May I?" he asked, and Tootie nodded. Jorgen began waving his wand around Tootie's body, as if scanning her for something. What Timmy couldn't believe was that Jorgen had asked Tootie's permission to do something. It was almost as if Tootie was more important a Fairy than Jorgen.

Jorgen's wand beeped. "Aha!" he cried. "Tootie is still mostly human. It'll take a day or two before she finishes transforming."

"But the Anti-Fairies are after the Royal Fairy Crystal and Tootie!" Wanda pointed out. "How will we keep her safe until she's completely transformed?"

The Royal Fairy Crystal? Timmy thought. Why does that sound familiar? It was then he noticed how calm Tootie seemed.

"Tootie," Timmy asked. "You're not freaked out?"

"No, Timmy," she whispered, her eyes shining. "It feels like I always should have known." And with those words, Tootie lifted off the ground and began shining with pure white light.

And Timmy felt the same way. He always should have known that Tootie, his kind and beautiful girlfriend, was a Fairy.


	4. Chapter 4: Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jorgen has arrived, and apparently did some tests on Tootie. Tootie's growing wings, floating, having strange dreams, and yet Jorgen thinks she's still mostly human. Timmy feels that Tootie being a Fairy and the name "Royal Fairy Crystal" sound familiar. How long will it be before the couple gets their memories back, and when will Anti-Cosmo return for the ring?

Chapter 4: Discussion

They had been flying in the Wishful Thinking van for about a half hour now. Timmy and Poof were keeping an eye on Tootie while Jorgen and Wanda argued on what to do next. Meanwhile, Cosmo was asking Phoebe if he had a girlfriend piece of string.

Timmy overheard bits of Jorgen and Wanda's discussion. Jorgen wanted to bring Tootie to the safe house he had ordered from the back of a comic book. Wanda pointed out that Anti-Cosmo had already broken into the safe house, and that Tootie would be safer surrounded by her fellow Fairies. But mostly, Timmy focused on Tootie.

"So," Timmy asked his girlfriend-turned-Fairy. "What were you dreaming about while you were unconscious?"

Tootie scrunched up her face. "I can't remember much," she admitted. "It's all a blur. But there was something about the earliest days of Fairy World mixed in there."

"What?" Timmy breathed.

Tootie shook her head. "That's all I got."

"Queen Di- I mean, Tootie," Poof spoke up. "You have to try and remember. You don't know it yet, but you're even more powerful that Jorgen!"

Timmy looked at Poof suspiciously. "What were you about to call Tootie?" he asked.

Before Poof could answer, Jorgen and Wanda moved over to the group. "Poof, why are you speaking so much all of a sudden?" Wanda asked.

Timmy scowled. Wanda was avoiding the subject. The subject that had to do with Tootie's true self!

But why would Wanda avoid that?

"Well," Poof answered his mother. "Foop always makes me mad. I just was never able to say so before. This time, he sort of forced the words out of me." Poof shook his head. "I don't know whether to thank him or blast him with magic like I usually do."

Timmy sighed. "I know how you feel, bro," he told Poof.

"Anyway," Jorgen interrupted. "Wanda and I have come to a standstill. We've decided for, well, Tootie to decide."

Tootie blinked. "Me, decide on a Fairy-related matter?" she whispered.

Wanda smiled kindly. "Well, you are a Fairy," she reminded Tootie. "And a very important one at that!"

"Important how?" Timmy asked, but they ignored him.

"All I know," Tootie said slowly. "Is that I want to know more about who I truly am. After I know, then I'll decide the next move."

Jorgen shook his head. "It's too risky," he argued. "The Anti-Fairies are after you, Tootie. If we tell you too early, your magical energy will flare, and Anti-Cosmo will detect you."

"I thought she was supposed to remember immediately," Timmy pointed out. This time, everyone noticed him.

"Things are going differently that we planned, Sport," Wanda explained. "The Anti-Fairies weren't supposed to appear, and you were supposed to put the ring on gently."

"What does the ring have to do with all this?" Timmy shouted. "And why is Tootie so important?"

"Guys," Tootie added. "I need to know. The memories aren't coming back very easily. It's like they're fighting to stay forgotten."

"Let me try something," Jorgen suggested. He held the tip of his wand over Tootie's head. "If I can just jog Tootie's memory magically, it might be enough for her to remember on her own."

A spark admitted from Jorgen's wand and landed on Tootie's head. "Ouch!" she said, then Tootie shook her head. "Nope, no memories," she shrugged.

Apparently, Tootie had spoken too soon. She suddenly began glowing with white light again. Only this time, Tootie cried out as if in pain.

"Tootie!" Timmy cried. He instinctively grabbed Tootie's hand, the one with the engagement ring on the finger.

Timmy cried out just like Tootie did just a moment ago. But it wasn't from pain that he cried. It was from shock.

Timmy was floating in space, hand in hand with Tootie, watching the Earth split in two.


	5. Chapter 5: Recalling the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Earth is splitting in two? Is that really happening, or is it one of Tootie's memories?

Chapter 5: Recalling the Past

"Nooooooooooooo!" Timmy cried.

"Timmy, calm down," he heard Tootie say.

"No, no, no!" Timmy ignored her. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! Oh, god, and my parents! What'll they do now that the Earth has been destroyed?"

"Timmy, look at me," Tootie said firmly.

Timmy turned to look at his girlfriend, and began to stare at her.

Tootie was in full Fairy form, with wings and a crown. She wore a white dress embedded with diamonds, and the diamond from her engagement ring was now free, floating above Tootie's hands.

There were some differences between Tootie and the Fairies Timmy had seen before. Tootie had no wand. Her Fairy crown and wings looked a little bigger than usual. And she was one of those adult-sized Fairies.

Tootie was always beautiful, but she was even more so as a Fairy.

"This isn't really happening, Timmy," Tootie explained. "This is one of my memories, from my old life as a Fairy."

"You mean that the Earth blew up during your old life?" Timmy asked.

"That is not the Earth, Timmy," Tootie replied. "In order to truly understand what is going on, I must take you back further into my memories." With those words, Tootie raised the ring's diamond above her head, and a flash of light emerged.

Suddenly, the vision of the splitting planet vanished, and new images ran across Timmy's eyes.

Nothing. Nothing but darkness…

…Out of the black void, a light shown…

…And the first Fairy was born…

…This Fairy, with the help of her magic crystal, created the universe, all it's creatures, and helped them evolve properly…

…The Fairy settled on the biggest of these worlds, where beings just like her lived, and they worshiped her as their queen…

…The Fairy Queen grew bored, and began experimenting with her powers, causing her crystal to split in two…

…The second crystal, as black as the darkness the Queen had sprung from, gave birth to another figure, the first Anti-Fairy…

…The Anti-Fairy snatched the black crystal out of the Queen's hand, and used it's power to create more Anti-Fairies, and went to war with the Fairies…

…The Queen and her opposite, blasting their crystals' powers at each other, causing Fairy World to split in two…

…Fairy World, now partly Fairy World and part Earth, the future home of the humans…

…The Queen, turning into silver mist, waiting to inhabit the body of a female human who was most likely to love the hero who would save the universe…

…A few millennia later, Timmy Turner, meeting a future version of Poof, and traveling 200 years into the future to stop the Anti-Fairies from taking over…

…Timmy Turner, finding the Royal Fairy Crystal, giving it to Tootie…

…Tootie, transforming into her true self…

…The Queen of Fairy World.

Timmy blinked. "I remember," he breathed. He turned toward Tootie, beaming with joy. "I remember how we defeated Black Diamond, with the power of your Crystal and my pure heart."

"You remember it all?" Tootie whispered happily.

"Yes," Timmy said as he knelt before her. "I remember everything, my love, Queen Diamond of Fairy World."


	6. Chapter 6: Captured!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Timmy and Tootie have their memories back! Will this effect Tootie's transformation from human to fairy? And when are the Anti-Fairies going to return for the Royal Fairy Crystal?

Chapter 6: Captured!

Timmy opened his eyes to see Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen looking down at him. Timmy sat up, realizing that he had been lying on the floor of the van.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"Turner," Jorgen said furiously. "By grabbing Tootie's hand while her memory was jogging, you not only unleashed the power of the Royal Fairy Crystal, but the power of your pure heart as well!"

"Jorgen," a voice said soothingly. "Calm down." A hand reached out from behind Jorgen and touched his shoulder.

The hand belonged to Tootie, only now she was Queen Diamond.

"Our powers may have flared," Queen Diamond pointed out. "But Timmy awoken me at just the right time. He is, once again, the Hero."

Timmy smiled. Yes, the Hero. Now that Timmy knew what that meant, it had a nice ring to it. Then he registered the rest of Diamond's sentence.

"What do you mean, just at the right time?" Timmy asked the Fairy Queen.

"Maybe it has something to do with Anti-Cosmo's jet hovering outside the van?" Cosmo suggested.

"What?" Timmy cried, running to the nearest window. Sure enough, the Anti-jet was right next to the 'Wishful Thinking' van.

Why did Cosmo have to be right this time? Timmy thought.

"Don't worry, my love," Queen Diamond told Timmy. "I'm the most powerful Fairy in history. With you at my side, there's no way the Anti-Fairies can win."

"Think again, Fairy Queen," Anti-Cosmo announced, just as a giant butterfly net scooped up the van.

"Not even a Fairy Queen's magic can break through a butterfly net. Hyuck!" Anti-Wanda explained.

A robotic arm rose out of a compartment in Anti-Cosmo's jet, and the attached robot hand grabbed the handle of the butterfly net.

"Next stop, Anti-Fairy World!" Foop almost giggled. "I cannot wait to extract the Dark Crystal from the Royal Fairy Crystal and take over the universe."

"That's right," Timmy realized. "You Anti-Fairies don't want the Royal Fairy Crystal. You want Black Diamond's Crystal. You guys are going to bring her back, aren't you?"

"My my, Timothy, you are getting smarter," Anti-Cosmo mused. "But you've failed to realize the most important part. By grabbing Tootie's hand as Jorgen attempted to restore her memories, you fully awakened Queen Diamond. She's 100% Fairy now. And as long as she's in that butterfly net, Diamond is as helpless as Cosmo."

"Hey!" Cosmo cried. "I'm getting better at cleaning my ears without Wanda's help. See?"

"Cosmo, that q-tip is in your nose," Wanda sighed.

"Well, I'm not a Fairy," Timmy pointed out. "So this butterfly net can't hold me!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo reassured him. "We have a special prison for you."


	7. Chapter 7: To Anti-Cosmo's Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Anti-Fairies have a "special prison" just for Timmy? That doesn't sound good.

Chapter 7: To Anti-Cosmo's Castle

"Well, technically, it's more of a torture device than a prison," Anti-Cosmo admitted.

Indeed it was. Timmy's 'prison' was basically a steel table with restraints. If he so much as looked at the Fairies, Timmy would be zapped with a magical lightning bolt.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen, and Diamond had been loaded into Anti-Cosmo's jet, where Timmy was teleported out of the butterfly net and strapped onto the table.

"Let's get going, people," Anti-Cosmo ordered. "I want to get to Anti-Fairy World ASAP!"

"Yes, Father," Foop replied.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Anti-Wanda cried. She was staring at the captive Fairies. "Anti-Cosmo, can I have that piece of string that your opposite is holding? Hyuck!"

"No!" Cosmo cried. "You can't take Phoebe! Besides, he'd never agree to live with Anti-Fairies… wait, what?" Cosmo had turned towards the string. "You'd go live with them if it meant saving yourself? Fine, traitor! Go live with Anti-Wanda."

"Yay! Hyuck!" Anti-Wanda cheered, snatching Phoebe out of Cosmo's hand. "Foop, isn't Phoebe awesome? He's just so full of life!"

"He's a piece of string, Mother," Foop sighed. "And Phoebe is a girl's name."

"Come on, people, let's go!" Anti-Cosmo bellowed. "Put the jet on magical warp drive so that we can get away from this blasted planet and back home!"

"Um, Father, you never taught me how to fly this thing, and Mother would probably just blow it up," Foop pointed out.

"Fine, I'll do it," Anti-Cosmo sighed. He hit a button on the dashboard, and the jet was suddenly docking at Anti-Cosmo's castle. It reminded Timmy of Dark Laser's light-speed spaceship, except the Anti-jet was much faster.

Anti-Fairies raced over to the castle to help unload Timmy and the Fairies from the jet, while making sure they didn't escape.

The Anti-Fairies carried the butterfly net and table traps into a sinister-looking lab. Something about the lab seemed familiar to Timmy.

"Oh, no!" Jorgen cried. "This is the magic draining room where Anti-Cosmo and the Head Pixie tried to suck put Poof's magic!"

"Yes, Jorgen, this is that room, but with a few necessary adjustments," Anti-Cosmo announced. "Now the magic suckers are programmed to separate magic. Like separating the Dark Crystal from the Royal Fairy Crystal."

With those words, Anti-Cosmo took from his jacket pocket the Royal Fairy Crystal, and placed it on a little table between the magic suckers.

What'll we do? Timmy wondered.

What can we do? A thought pierced Timmy's mind, and it wasn't one of his own.

It was Queen Diamond's.


	8. Chapter 8: More than a Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and the Fairies are trapped. Anti-Cosmo is about to separate the Dark Crystal from the Royal Fairy Crystal. And Queen Diamond is communicating telepathically with Timmy again. Will Timmy and Diamond find a way to escape and defeat the Anti-Fairies once and for all?

Chapter 8: More than a Fairy

Sure that he was in big trouble, Timmy waited for a bolt of lightning to strike him, but it never came.

Timmy, when we discovered that we can talk telepathically to each other, the Anti-Fairies were in the middle of celebrating their 'victory,' Queen Diamond mentally explained.

So the Anti-Fairies don't know we can do this? Timmy asked.

Yes, and that's the only reason you're not being electrocuted, Diamond confirmed.

Timmy felt a little better, but it only lasted a moment.

What did you mean by, 'what can we do?' Are you giving up? Timmy asked.

There's nothing we can do, Timmy. I'm a complete Fairy now. I can't get out of this butterfly net.

Maybe Queen Diamond can't get out, but Tootie can, Timmy thought mischievously.

Timmy, weren't you listening? I'm 100% Fairy now. I'm no longer Tootie, Diamond argued.

You're wrong, Timmy declared. You may be Queen Diamond, but you're also Tootie. You're an amazing woman who can do anything. I knew that from the minute I saw you stand up to Hugh J. Magnate jr. in Dimmsdale Park. You may have been born a Fairy Queen, but now you're much more. Tootie may have started off as a vessel for your spirit or whatever, but she's part of you now. If you can turn back into Tootie for just a few minutes, you can lift up the butterfly net and escape. Then turn back into Diamond so that you can kick some Anti butt.

How can you be so sure? Diamond asked.

Let's just say I'm speaking from my heart, Timmy replied.

You're pure heart! Diamond cried. That's it. If you think about how much you love me, your heart will be activated, and it'll give me enough strength to transform into Tootie.

What about the net? Timmy asked.

It's a butterfly net, not a love net, Diamond replied.

Oh, right, Timmy thought.

Let's do this, Diamond thought. She moved as close to the edge of the butterfly net as possible.

Timmy closed his eyes. He thought about the first time he saw Tootie since she had returned to Dimmsdale. He thought about how beautiful and kind she was. He thought about how he had sacrificed his Fairies to save her.

He thought about how much he loved her.

As Timmy thought about Tootie, not Queen Diamond, he knew what was happening even with his eyes closed.

Somehow, Timmy Turner could feel Diamond transforming into Tootie, Tootie lifting the butterfly net, and freeing Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen.

And as Tootie transformed back into Diamond, Timmy knew that everything would end up all right.


	9. Chapter 9: An Anti Kind of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So Queen Diamond can transform into Tootie and back? This should be interesting. BTW, this next chapter will be told from Anti-Cosmo's point of view.

Chapter 9: An Anti Kind of Chapter

What luck! Anti-Cosmo was thrilled. In just a few seconds, the universe would be his! Well, his for the next 200 years, but that was something, right?

"Father," Foop complained. "Mother wants to discuss wedding plans again. Black Diamond and I won't be tying the knot for another two centuries, so what's the point?"

"Foop, I'm busy," Anti-Cosmo snapped. "Take your mother out of the room if you're so embarrassed about marrying our queen."

"Fine," Foop grumbled as he dragged Anti-Wanda out. Anti-Cosmo briefly wondered if he had been too harsh his son. Ever since Foop broke out of prison, Anti-Cosmo had been trying to be a bit kinder toward him. After all, Foop was Anti-Cosmo's own flesh and blood.

Oh, who am I kidding? Anti-Cosmo thought. I just want to avoid getting struck with lightning again.

That was why Anti-Cosmo had rigged Timmy's restraints to give him a blast of magical lightning whenever he attempted to talk to the Fairies. Technically, Foop was Timmy Turner's fault. If Timmy hadn't wished up Poof, then Foop wouldn't have been born. And therefore, Anti-Cosmo would have been struck by lightning a lot less.

All of a sudden, Anti-Cosmo sensed a powerful burst of magical energy. That much power could only come from either Queen Diamond or Black Diamond.

Unfortunately, the burst of magic had not come from the little table where the Royal Fairy Crystal lay. It had come from the giant butterfly net behind Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo turned around to find Queen Diamond surrounded by an aura of pure white light. Which was impossible, because of the butterfly net. They may have not been invented yet in Diamond's time, but she should have been powerless anyway.

Anti-Cosmo watched, stunned, as Queen Diamond lifted the edge of the butterfly net enough for Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen to escape. That should have also been impossible, for Fairies cannot even touch the openings of butterfly nets. Then Anti-Cosmo noticed something about Diamond.

The Fairy Queen was no longer in her royal gown. Instead, she wore a bikini, a cover-up, and flip-flops. That was the exact same outfit Diamond had worn as a human when Anti-Cosmo kidnapped her. What had Timmy called her? Oh, yeah, Tootie.

That's when Anti-Cosmo realized that Diamond didn't have wings or a crown anymore. She was no longer a Fairy Queen.

She was human.

As Tootie freed the other Fairies, she transformed back into Queen Diamond. And although he was still tied up, Timmy's chest was glowing with magic.

Timmy Turner's pure heart was working again.

As Anti-Cosmo surveyed the situation, he began to think his luck had gone bad.


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Dwell on the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Anti-Cosmo's in big trouble! It looks like the good guys now have the advantage. Will Timmy and Queen Diamond save the universe from another Anti attack?

Chapter 10: Don't Dwell on the Past

Queen Diamond, using the power of the Royal Fairy Crystal and Timmy Turner's pure heart, freed Timmy from his trap while keeping the Anti-Fairies away. Once Timmy was free, he leaped up and kissed Diamond.

It was a long kiss, a kiss of freedom, of hope.

Of true love.

"Ok lovebirds, break it up! We've got a universe to save," Cosmo interrupted.

"For once, Cosmo's right," Wanda admitted. "The Royal Fairy Crystal can't hold back the Anti-Fairies forever, not while they have the Dark Crystal. Who knows how long that barrier will hold?"

"You won't have long to wait, Fairy Queen!" a voice cried from behind them.

The Dark Crystal, from which the voice came, suddenly levitated off the table it lay upon. The Dark Crystal then shot out a ray of darkness. The darkness then turned into an Anti-Fairy: Black Diamond.

"Your powers have activated my Crystal!" Black Diamond cried. "And whatever you're thinking of trying to destroy me, don't do it! Your powers created me. Our powers are linked. And even if you could kill me, you don't have the guts to do it. You are too attached to preserving life. Your time on Earth as Tootie proved it! Helping helpless animals, bah! Your nothing but a coward."

With a jolt, Timmy realized that Black Diamond was right. Well, not about Tootie being a coward. That part was way off. Tootie wouldn't remove herself from that old tree in Dimmsdale Park, not even when it was about to be bulldozed. That took guts.

No, what Black Diamond was right about was that Tootie couldn't kill anything. But as Queen Diamond, her one goal was to correct her one mistake: creating the Anti-Fairies. Which part of Tootie would prevail?

Queen Diamond looked at Black Diamond squarely in the eyes. "I will not kill you, Anti-Queen," she announced.

"Diamond, what are you doing?" Wanda cried. "The Anti-Fairies are evil, and your opposite is the worst of them!"

Diamond ignored Wanda, and continued to talk directly to Black Diamond. "The reason you still exist, the reason you were able to break free of your bonds, was because I tried to destroy you," Diamond stated. "Destruction is not in my nature."

The Royal Fairy Crystal began to glow. "I was trying to fix a mistake I made centuries ago," Queen Diamond continued. "But no one, not even I, can undo the past. We cannot fix our mistakes, we can only learn from them. I intend to do that, by not killing you."

Tootie, what are you doing? Timmy demanded mentally.

Trust me, my love, and be ready to lend me your heart. Diamond replied.

"So, you'll let us go, to do as we please?" Anti-Cosmo asked sarcastically, as if he didn't believe the Fairy Queen.

"No," Diamond answered. "I intend to help you Anti-Fairies learn from your mistakes."

And with that, the Royal Fairy Crystal shone brighter that ever before, as did Timmy's pure heart. Queen Diamond placed the Crystal on floor of Anti-Cosmo's castle, and a ray of light from Timmy's heart shone upon it.

And the Royal Fairy Crystal began to grow.


	11. Chapter 11: And Look Towards the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Queen Diamond planning to do? Why is the Royal Fairy Crystal growing? And why are you wondering these things when the answer is coming up?

Chapter 11: And Look Towards the Future

The Royal Fairy Crystal swelled, growing bigger and bigger, until it took up half the room.

And it still kept growing.

"What have you done, Fairy Queen?" Black Diamond cried.

"You'll soon find out," Queen Diamond replied. "But I won't be here to watch your reaction." With those words said, Diamond, Timmy, and the other Fairies teleported out of the Anti-castle…

…And arrived in the black void of space.

"Where are we?" Poof asked.

Queen Diamond smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, little one," she said. "We're in space, hovering where you can see both my home worlds."

Confused, Timmy opened his mouth to ask what Diamond was talking about, when he saw what she meant.

Before their eyes, the group could see the Earth. Next to it was Fairy World, and a rainbow bridge connected them.

"In the beginning, my home was Fairy World, which was much bigger at the time," Queen Diamond explained. "During the first battle between the Fairies and the Anti-Fairies, Fairy World split in two, becoming the Fairy World we all know and love today, and the Earth.

"But that's not what makes them both my home. What makes them each my home is not where I lived, but where the people I love the most live." Diamond turned and smiled at Timmy.

Timmy grinned back. "If only I could live in Fairy World, too," he said.

Queen Diamond grinned mischievously, as if she knew something Timmy didn't. "Now look over there, my love," she pointed to Earth. "Look at the side opposite from Fairy World."

Timmy looked in the direction Diamond was pointing. She was pointing at Anti-Fairy World. Although it still looked sinister and gloomy, Timmy detected a gleam of light coming from the Anti-castle.

The light grew and grew, until it covered all of Anti-Fairy World. The light then became crystalized, and Anti-Fairy World began to shrink.

It shrank and shrank until it was just a tiny speck surrounded by a white diamond.

Anti-Fairy World was forever encased in the Royal Fairy Crystal.

The Royal Fairy Crystal floated over to Queen Diamond, who gently plucked it out of the air. "It is done," she announced.

Silence.

"That's it?" Timmy demanded. "The Anti-Fairies are done for?"

"That's it," Diamond agreed. "The Anti-Fairies are living inside the Crystal, where they will never harm anyone again, except on Friday the Thirteenth. Causing bad luck is the one thing I cannot control about the Anti-Fairies.

"Now it's time for me to return to Fairy World."

Timmy was shocked. "And I suppose you're going to leave me to rule Fairy World?" he snapped.

Queen Diamond laughed, a beautiful sound. "Oh, Timmy, I thought you knew me better than that." Diamond smiled at him. "I have a surprise for you, my love."


	12. Chapter 12: A New Ruler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. All of Anti-Fairy World is now inside the Royal Fairy Crystal. And Queen Diamond has a surprise for Timmy Turner. What could it be?

Chapter 12: A New Ruler

Queen Diamond, with the help of the Royal Fairy Crystal, set Timmy down gently on the edge of Fairy World's rainbow bridge. Since the rest of the group's members were Fairies, they just floated above it.

Looking around, Timmy noticed that there weren't any Fairies in sight. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"TIMMY TURNER!" Jorgen's voice bellowed as he materialized in front of the group.

"What'd I do now, Jorgen?" Timmy sighed.

Jorgen turned towards Diamond. "Hasn't he made his decision yet?" he asked the Fairy Queen.

Queen Diamond looked straight into Jorgen's eyes. "I haven't told him yet," she explained. "I wanted the entire population to hear my proposition, and my love's answer."

"Fine," Jorgen sighed. "I'll call Fairy Hart and…"

"No," Diamond cut Jorgen off. "I want the entire population to hear this in person."

"Yes, my Queen," Jorgen said through a fake smile. He lumbered off to gather every Fairy in the entire world.

Queen Diamond turned towards Wanda and grinned. "I'm guessing Jorgen's not used to anyone telling him what to do," she said.

Wanda laughed. "No, no he isn't."

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Timmy demanded. He was tired of everyone ignoring him.

Diamond smiled at Timmy. "You'll find out right about, now."

Nothing happened.

Before Timmy could point out that nothing had happened, he, along with Diamond, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were teleported into the Fairy Courthouse. Every Fairy in Fairy World was gathered in the stands.

Wanda smirked at Jorgen, who was standing beside the four colorfully cloaked members of the Fairy Council. "You're slipping, Jorgen," Wanda said. "That was five seconds off the last time you had to gather everyone."

Jorgen scowled. "I would have been here sooner, but Juandissimo had discovered a new mirror store and I couldn't tear him away! I ended up buying all the mirrors just to get him here."

Of course, Juandissimo was in the back of the audience, hypnotized by his refection in one of the new mirrors.

"One mirror would have probably been enough, don't you think?" Wanda asked.

"I was in a hurry!" Jorgen cried.

"Now that we're all here, let this meeting of the Fairy Council begin!" boomed the turquoise-robed Council member. "Timmy Turner, you may approach the Fairy Council."

Timmy nervously stepped forward.

"Because of your heroic acts of bravery…" said the blue-robed member.

"…Vanquishing Fairy World from the wrath of Anti-Fairies…" continued the light-purple member.

"…And returning our beloved Queen Diamond to us…" added the pink member.

"…We will allow you to become like Queen Diamond, a Fairy and a human at the same time," finished the turquoise Council member.

Timmy was thunderstruck. He turned towards Diamond. "This was your proposition?" Timmy asked.

Queen Diamond nodded. "Yes, my love," she said. "This way, you could spend an eternity with me, while still being human."

"Timmy Turner, do you agree to these terms?" asked the turquoise-robed Council member.

"I do," Timmy said, looking deep into Diamond's eyes.

Queen Diamond laughed. "You're not supposed to say that until our wedding day, silly!"

"Oh, so I'm silly now?" Timmy asked playfully.

"No, Timmy," Diamond told him. "You're a king."

That's right, Timmy realized. If he married Queen Diamond, technically he would become Fairy royalty. But was he ready for that kind of responsibility?

Looking Diamond in the eye, Timmy Turner knew the answer.

Timmy and Diamond kissed, a kiss to seal the deal, a kiss for eternal love.


	13. Chapter 13: Fairly Odd Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Timmy Turner, Fairy King? That boggles the mind. Still, if it keeps him with Queen Diamond, it just might work out. Now that the loving couple is together forever (and the Anti-Fairies are gone forever), it's time to celebrate!

Chapter 13: Fairly Odd Wedding

"I wanna rock n roll all night," the warrior Fairies/rock band KISS sang as the newly wed Queen Diamond and King Timothy of Fairy World danced the first dance, floating above their guests.

"I can't believe our baby is finally married," Timmy's mom gushed. "Now we don't have to worry about him breaking up with Tootie and moving back home!

"I can't believe that KISS are also Fairy warriors," Timmy's dad replied. "That makes them even cooler!"

"I can't believe Turner invited me into FAIRY world," Mr. Crocker said. "If he was still my student, I'd give him an A, for an Awesome party!"

It truly was an awesome party. Timmy had insisted that Queen Diamond invite their human families and friends to the royal wedding. Of course, Diamond was going to do that anyway.

"Remember, I lived as a human girl for 23 years," Diamond had said as she went over the guest list. "I wouldn't want the people who loved and cared for us to be left out."

Timmy had then peered at the guest list. "You're inviting Vicky?" he cried.

"She is the reason you have Fairy Godparents," Diamond had pointed out. "Besides, if I didn't invite Vicky, she would probably take it out on her daycare kids. And you know how badly she treats them already."

"All right," Timmy had given in. "But put her next to Mark Chang and the other Yugopotamians. They are the only beings in the universe who actually like her."

"Sure," Diamond grinned. "And after the wedding, let's make sure Jorgen doesn't wipe our Human guests' memories."

"Deal," Timmy grinned back.

Now, Timmy and Diamond, both in Fairy form, flew over to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Hey, guys." Timmy said.

"All hail King Timothy!" Cosmo cried.

"Cosmo, you know you can still just call me Timmy," Timmy laughed.

"Timmy's right, Cosmo," Wanda pointed out. "After all, we are going to be living together now. We don't have to call them Queen Diamond and King Timothy all the time."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had been invited to live with Diamond and Timmy in the newly restored Diamond Castle, as Queen Diamond's old palace was called. Wanda, with her good common sense, was training to become the first female on the Fairy Council. Cosmo was going to be the comic relief in the palace. It didn't seem right to Timmy to call Cosmo the court jester, so whenever the stress of ruling Fairy World got to Timmy and Diamond, Cosmo would just act like himself and whatever would happen would be enough to cheer everyone up. And Poof, well, he was still to young to do anything special for the new King and Queen. But once he was grown up, they would find something. And of course, Cosmo and Wanda would continue to be Timmy's Fairy Godparents and Poof his Fairy Godbrother.

"Yeah, Daddy," Poof added. "We're still calling them Tootie and Timmy, except when we're in, um, what is it called again, Mommy?"

"Public, sweetie," Wanda explained. "Starting tomorrow, we can't call them Tootie and Timmy when there are non-family members around."

"But tonight, all we have to do is party!" Cosmo cried. "Who's up for a conga line?"

Laughing, Timmy and Diamond made it happen. Sure, tomorrow Timmy would be an all-important Fairy King. But today, he was still Timmy Turner. The boy who grew up and kept his Fairy Godparents. The Hero of Fairy World. A young man who was still ten at heart. The dude at the head of the conga line. But would he ever be that kid again?

Looking around at his friends and family, he knew the answer. He would still be Timmy Turner, but he would also be something more. A Fairy and a Human at the same time.

He would be King Timothy of Fairy World, but as long as he had Queen Diamond and his Godparents at his side, he would still be plain old Timmy Turner.

And what could be better than that?


	14. Epilogue: Something Better than That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet chapter, huh guys? I've been picturing the wedding scene for who-knows-how-long. Anyway, here's the final chapter.

Epilogue: Something Better than That

"Are you sure about this?" Timmy asked Tootie as they were driving to the hospital in their old 'Wishful Thinking' van.

"Timmy, it's been six months!" Tootie protested. "You can't back out now. Besides, I'm the one who's pregnant, not you. You said, and I quote, 'Fairy pregnancies creep me out, because it's the male Fairy who has the baby.'"

That was totally true. Timmy had said that when Diamond first brought up the idea of having a baby, about five years after they had been married. It took the royal couple about 20 more years to come up with a decision. After numerous tests, it was determined that Queen Diamond could have a baby, but only if she stayed in Human form throughout the entire pregnancy.

"Yeah, yeah," Timmy grumbled. "But why did you have to bring Dr. Rip Studwell into this Earth hospital?"

"You know the answer to that too, Timmy," Tootie pointed out. "We don't know if the baby will be born as a Human or as a Fairy. We need to have at least one doctor of each, just to be safe. Besides, Poof will be there to help. He's a much better Fairy doctor than Dr. Studwell."

That was true, too. Poof had been attending Fairy medical school for the past few years, and had just graduated with top honors. Unfortunately, Poof still wasn't old enough to take the doctor's job. The best he could do was to make sure Dr. Studwell didn't leave the hospital in the middle of an examination to go play golf.

Timmy opened his mouth to complain about the Human doctor, who happed to be Vicky, but Tootie silenced him with a look. Vicky had truly reformed since she came to Timmy and Diamond's wedding. Something inside of Vicky had changed, causing her to close her daycare, and to become the top doctor at the Dimmsdale Hospital. Vicky had said that she wanted to make up for hurting people by saving people's lives. Vicky had turned out to be a kind, wonderful doctor, but Timmy wasn't 100% sure he trusted her yet.

"We're here," Timmy announced. They had arrived at the hospital.

"What's with all the people?" Tootie asked. There was a huge crowd of Humans around the hospital parking lot.

"They probably want to see you," Timmy admitted. "When Poof was born, it was a huge hit in Fairy World, since he was the first Fairy baby in thousands of years. A Fairy Queen having a baby on Earth is probably an even bigger deal."

After the wedding, Timmy and Diamond had decided to let everyone on Earth know about Fairies. Diamond had used the Royal Fairy Crystal to make Fairy World visible in the night sky, like a star or planet. Then they came down and spread the knowledge of Fairy World across the Earth with the power of the Crystal. Now everyone on Earth believed in Fairies, and children with Fairy Godparents didn't have to keep it a secret.

Vicky, Dr. Rip Studwell, and Poof came out of the hospital. When they saw the crowd, Dr. Studwell and Poof waved their wands and make the Humans step back to give Timmy and Tootie some space. After a second thought, they magically glued the Human reporter's lips together so that they wouldn't bombard the royal couple with questions.

"What are you doing here so soon?" Vicky asked Tootie. "It's only been six months."

"When Poof was born, Cosmo was pregnant for only three months," Timmy explained. "The baby must be both Human and Fairy to be ready before nine months."

"Good theory, Timmy," Poof complemented him. "But we can't be sure yet. Tootie, we have a room reserved for you. Follow me."

A few minutes later, Timmy was watching nervously as Vicky and Poof prepared for the arrival of his new baby son/daughter. Dr. Rip Studwell had chickened out and left the room.

"I wasn't even there when Poof was born!" he had cried. "It was Anti-Cosmo in disguise, not me, and I was out playing golf when it happened!"

"It's all right, doctor," Vicky said soothingly. "Poof can handle it. Why don't you go home? You've done the best you can."

Now Tootie screamed out in pain. She looked twice as uncomfortable as Cosmo had when he was pregnant.

"The baby's having trouble coming out," Vicky explained. "Timmy, what happened when Poof was born? It might give us a clue on what to do for your wife."

"I remember wishing Poof out," Timmy told Vicky. Then Timmy had an idea. "Wait a minute. I'm a Fairy now. If I could transform long enough to poof the baby out of Tootie, the pain should stop."

"Do it, Timmy," Tootie gasped. "Please."

"Alright, here it goes," Timmy took a deep breath, and waved his wand.

Silence, then…

"Wahhhhhhh!" a baby cried.

"Wahhhhhhh!" cried another baby.

"It's twins!" announced Vicky.

"Congratulations, bro," Poof told Timmy.

Tootie examined her twins. There was no sign of Fairy wings or a crown on either of them. "I guess they're Human," Tootie sighed.

"Let me see!" Timmy flew over. As soon as the twins saw their father floating above them, they suddenly grew wings and crowns appeared above their heads.

"They're Fairies now," Vicky observed. "They must change form based on their parents form."

Testing that theory, Timmy turned back into a Human, and the twins did the same. "I think you're right," he said. Timmy then turned towards Tootie. "Boys or girls?"

"One of each!" Tootie squealed.

Timmy was thunderstruck. "I have a son and a daughter?" He shook his head in disbelief, then composed himself. "What should we name them?"

"I've thought about that we should name our kids for a long time," Tootie admitted. "I have the perfect names for them. The girl is Tammy, and the boy is Tommy."

"Tammy and Tommy Turner," Timmy nodded. "I think it works."

"I thinks so too," Vicky said.

"Works for me," Poof announced.

Tootie smiled at her two beautiful children. "Are you ready to see the world, kids?"

"Which one?" Timmy joked.

"Both of them," Tootie answered seriously. "Earth and Fairy World.

"Our children are like us, Human and Fairy. They belong on both worlds."

As Timmy wheeled Tootie out of the hospital, a thought came to him. "You know, when we got married, I thought that nothing could be better than that," he told Tootie.

"And now?" Tootie asked absentmindedly, focused on keeping both babies on her lap.

Timmy grinned at Tootie, Tammy, and Tommy. His family. "I think things have gotten much better than that."

THE END


End file.
